


Forever Love

by foreveryours_1d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is a Good Alpha, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Jackson is a sweetheart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nobody is Dead, Stiles and Jackson Have a Kid, Stiles and Jackson are mates, mentions of kanima, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson proposes to Stiles. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a Stackson Proposal fic thingy. The tittle for this story is "Forever Love by Kandi & Q Parker". I'm obsessed with this song; so yeah. Listen to it if you want. :)

_When Jackson thought about his future and getting married, he always thought it would involve marrying Lydia and working for his father at his law firm. But that all changed when he asked Derek for the bite and instead he became the kanima. It all changed when the person he least expected helped him break free of Matt’s hold and become a werewolf. Stiles Stilinski was the biggest surprise to ever happen to Jackson. Not even becoming a kanima, then turning into a werewolf had surprised Jackson as much as falling in love with a kid that he spent the better part of his childhood torturing. After Jackson realized what he was feeling, he went to talk to the two people that knew him inside and out, Lydia and Danny. Danny just laughed and told him that it was about time he realized how he felt about Stiles. He must’ve made a confused sound, because Lydia had just tsked at him and said;_

_“Honey, we knew you’ve liked him since we were little.”_

_But that couldn’t-_

_“But I bullied him! I made his and McCall’s lives miserable all our lives!”_

_He was in denial, that’s for sure._

_“Oh man. You don’t get it, do you?” Danny said, while he smirked at his best friend’s misfortune._

_“Get what?” Jackson was honestly confused._

_“Oh honey, you’ve been practically pulling Stiles’ metaphorical pig tails and ever since Scott and Stiles became ScottandStiles, you’ve been green with jealousy. Jesus, Jackson. Even I’ve known you’ve been in love with Stiles since I saw you telling that kid off in 2 nd grade for making fun of Stiles because he as crying after his mom’s death.” Jackson was speechless. _

_He didn’t realize that anyone else would know about that, let alone remember._

_He wonders if Stiles remembers._

_“Man, just ask him out already. We both know he loves you.” Danny said casually, as if that wasn’t big news._

_“HE WHAT?!” Jackson was NOT blushing, no matter that he could tell his cheeks were flaming red._

_“Dude, Stiles loves you.” Danny repeated, knowing his best friend was being obtuse._

_“How do you know this, Danny?” Jackson couldn’t believe what he was hearing._

_Was Danny telling the truth?_

_“Oh, I’ve known since like 5 th grade when I spent the night at Stiles’ house after I found him having a panic attack on his mom’s anniversary. Before you get ahead of yourself, he told me because you had been particularly douchy that day and blamed his mom’s death on him and practically told the kid hat he was the reason his mom was dead.”_

_Jackson felt cold, thinking about it, he couldn’t believe just how much Stiles has had to put up with his shit for all these years._

_“Why didn’t he say anything back, though? That’s how our ‘relationship’ has always been. I’m a douche and Stiles responds with something equally douchy?”_

_Jackson really had his work cut out for him if he wanted to win Stiles’ love._

_“Dude, believe or not, he told me that he’s always blamed himself for the death of his mom, but having the guy he’s been in love with say it and just remind him of the failure he is, just broke him. He cried for four hours straight, Jackson. I wanted to beat the shit out of you. Did you know that he’s had panic attacks since 2 nd grade when his mom died and that that day he had his first panic attack in 5 months and it had lasted almost an hour? His dad asked me if I could stay with him and make sure he was going to be okay once Stiles finally managed to fall asleep, because the Sheriff had to go back to work. So I did and I do not regret it to this day.” _

_Jackson was numb; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing._

_“Oh my god, I’m such a dick.” Jackson didn’t know why Stiles has loved him all this time,_

_“But wait, I thought he was in love with Lydia?”_

_This time both of his best friends started laughing, but once Lydia calmed down enough to speak, she said,_

_“Oh honey, no. He did that to piss you off. And you fell hook-line-and-sinker.” Lydia continued to laugh as Danny was texting someone._

_“Danny, who are you texting?”_

_Danny looked up, “Stiles,” was all he said before he got up and left._

_“Where’s he going?” Jackson was curious._

_“Oh, that? Danny’s going over to Stiles’ house. Ever since that day in 5 th grade, they started hanging out and every Friday they get together to play video games and practice lacrosse; but it’s been happening more often now since Scott is always off with Allison.”_

_Lydia explained as if that wasn’t the weirdest thing he’s ever heard._

_“And how do you know this?” He truly wanted to know,_

_“Oh, because I showed up at Stiles’ house one Sunday morning about two summers ago and Danny answered the door shirtless. I thought they were fucking.”_

_Jackson growled at that._

_“Calm down, nothing happened between them. But ever since that Sunday, the three of us have Sunday breakfast/brunch, depending on what time we roll out of bed, together. Sometimes the Sheriff joins us if he's off from work or if he has a night shift. Then we tend to spend the rest of the day lazing it up and watching Netflix.”_

_Jackson could vaguely remember how Lydia wouldn’t come over on Sundays and wouldn’t answer her phone._

_“Is that why I could never get a hold of you all those Sundays when we were together?”_

_He seriously didn’t understand how he missed the fact that his then-girlfriend and best friend had been spending so much time with Stiles._

_“Yes. You know what? You should join us on Sunday.”_

_Lydia had this evil smirk going on and he honestly wanted to say ‘no’ but instead found himself answering,_

_“Yeah, okay.”_

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jackson was brought back from his flashback by Danny appearing next to him.

                “So you’re really going to do this?”

He was smiling though, so Jackson knew he meant well.

                “Yeah bro. I mean we’ve together since we were 17, we’re 25 now. I think it’s time I made our relationship official, at least in ‘human eyes’. We’ve been mated since we were 20, I don’t know why it took me so long to realize that maybe Stiles would want to get married, but I’ve caught him talking to Lydia about engagement rings and it just hit me that maybe he would like to show the world that I belong to him, just like he belong to me. So yeah, I’m going to do this. Plus, Leilani asked me yesterday ‘ _Why aren’t I married to daddy yet? Because Molly’s parents are married and they love each other. Do you not love daddy?_ ’ That floored me, Danny. My own daughter thinks that I don’t love her father because we’re not married yet. So I’m finally going to do this. It’s been 4 years since I got this ring, but with Leilani being born and all the pack stuff going on, Scott’s and Kira’s wedding. Then Lydia and Aiden getting married, and then Isaac proposing too Allison, it just- it was never the right time.”

Jackson was fiddling with the wedding band he got Stiles for his 21st birthday.

                “And now’s the right time?”

Danny couldn’t stop smiling.

                “Yeah, it is.”

                “So when are you going to propose?”

 Danny truly wanted to know, he had just came back from his vacation to Hawaii with Ethan, and he truly missed his best friend, but he was not surprised that Jackson finally got his head out of his ass and finally decided to propose to Stiles.

                “Tonight; Derek said that Jordan and he could watch Leilani for the night, so that Stiles and I could have some privacy after dinner.”

Jackson was glad that he had the pack to fall back on and that Derek and Jordan were so willing to help him by taking care of Leilani, like they’ve been doing since she was born, as the Alpha and the Alpha’s mate should.

                “Where are you taking him?”

Danny was getting even more excited about this.

                “I talked to John and he told me about the place he took Claudia to propose to her. I know how much Stiles still misses his mom and how much he’d love to have her here, so I figured I’d propose to him at the same place where his parents got engaged, that way he’ll be able to feel closer to his mom.”

Jackson has grown so much since he finally admitted his feelings for Stiles and accepting his place in the pack, that Danny couldn’t help but to pull him into a hug.

                “He’s going to say yes, you know that right? And your parents would be so proud of the man you’ve become and of everything you’ve accomplished.”

Jackson pulled back and gave his best friend a watery smile,

                “Thanks man. So, be my best man?”

Jackson and Danny would never admit that they both cried a bit.

\-----

Jackson was nervous, and Stiles wasn’t sure why. They had just dropped their daughter off at the Hale house, and now Jackson was driving them somewhere. From what Stiles understood, they must be going to dinner because they were both dressed up in fancy clothes. Stiles was confused when they arrived at this cliff overlooking Malibu.

                “Babe, what are we doing here? I thought were going out to dinner?”

Jackson looked over at his mate, and hopefully soon to be husband, and couldn’t help himself when he let his eyes take in his mate and how good he looked in the clothes he was currently waiting, so Jackson being the possessive wolf that he is, pulled his mate in closer;

                “You look so fucking beautiful, do you know that?”

Even after all these years, Jackson knew exactly what to say to make Stiles blush.

                “Oh hush, you.” Stiles was trying to stop blushing, but with the way Jackson was staring at him, it wasn’t easy. And if Jackson’s smirk was anything t go by, he knew exactly what it was doing to Stiles.

                “So why are we here?’ Stiles was still curious as to why his boyfriend had dragged him here.

                “You’ll just have to wait and see. Come on, the food will get cold.” Jackson easily avoided Stiles’ question and smirked when he heard his mate growl in annoyance.

                “Dammit Jax, you know I hate surprises!” Regardless of his annoyance, Stiles followed Jackson, curious to see what the other man had planned.

 

\-------------- ------------- ------------- ---------------- ------------------ ---------------- ----------------- ---------------- ----------

Stiles didn’t know what to expect, but it surely wasn’t this. Jackson clearly put a lot of effort into making tonight special, because wow, this was just breathtaking.

Jackson was starting to become nervous. Stiles was staring at the clearing a little further from where they were parked and has yet to say anything. Stepping up to his mate, Jackson started talking.

                “Babe…? Are you okay? Do you like it? Of course you don’t, it’s too much. I told Derek an Erica that this was too much. Fuck. I did this wr-“ Jackson couldn’t finish talking because he was being shut up by a pair of lips.

                “You big doof. If you’d shut up for a second, you’d find out that I absolutely love this. And the fact that you went to Derek AND Erica for this, who are surprisingly worse than Lydia, shows that this is big. Sooo… I guess we should sit down and eat. I want to find out what’s got you so nervous.”

Stiles smiled at his boyfriend, when Jackson eagerly grabbed his hand and almost dragged him over to the chair.

                “Let me get that for you.” Jackson whispered in Stiles’ ear as he pulled the chair out for his mate.

Stiles truly needed to get a grip on this blushing problem he has going on, because if Jackson continues acting this way throughout the night, making Stiles blush so much, Stiles fears he’ll end up looking like a tomato before the night even ends.

Once Jackson was seated, he poured each of them a glass of Stiles’ favorite wine, which caused Stiles to raise his eyebrow at the other man; “So when do I finally get to find out what’s gotten into you lately?”

Stiles wasn’t being impatient-okay he totally was- but who could blame him? Jackson knows how much he hates surprises and waiting; so it’s totally not his fault that he keeps asking what Jackson’s up to.

Jackson knew the reason why Stiles was acting this way, but he was nervous, okay? He didn’t know how to do this. What if Stiles said no?  He knows Stiles would never say no, but Jackson is allowed to panic.

 

                “Okay. You can do this, Whittemore. You’re only asking your mate to marry you.” Jackson was mumbling to himself, trying to see if he could finally get the courage to ask the man sitting across from him to officially spend the rest of their lives together- at least officially.

                “Umm. Babe, are you okay?” Stiles was starting to worry, Jackson just got really quiet and Stiles can feel his nerves through their mate bond.

                “Stiles, will you marry me?” Both Jackson and Stiles froze at that.

                “Dammit. That wasn’t supposed to go like this. I had a whole speech prepared and everything. I fucked it up, didn’t I?” Jackson felt like crap; he screwed everything up.

 

Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, nor the tears.

                “Of course I’ll marry you, you doof. I love you. You’re the other father to our very beautiful daughter who must be driving our Alpha up the walls, because we all know Jordan likes to give her sugar before bed. And contrary to what you may think, I know this is where dad proposed to my mom,” Jackson couldn’t help but blush this time, “And I truly appreciate the fact that you went out of your way to make this even special by proposing to me where my parents got engaged at. So yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Jackson couldn’t help the huge grin that broke across his face, as he reached over the table to kiss his fiancé.

                “I love you so much, Genim Michael Stilinski.” Jackson whispered against Stiles’ lips as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

                “And I love you, Jackson Alexander Whittemore.”

 

 

 

[Forever Love by Kandi & Q. Parker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsqolddGZRM&feature=youtu.be)

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitchess ! Lol. Jk you lovely human beings. Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I finally got the chance to sit down and finish this story. I guess starting finals gave me the push I needed to finish this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed this little story.
> 
> The link to the song is at the end of the song, and below it is the link to my tumblr. Come bother me. :D


End file.
